llevame
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: imagínense que jacob nunca conoció a reneesme cuando nació si no que varios años después, ¿ que pasa cuando se conoscan? ¿que pasara con jacob cuando sepa de quien es hija? ¿ y la manada? ¿y los cullen?
1. prefacio

**_ven llévame, eso es lo que quiero , dejar de existir, dejar de ser esa chica enamorada a la que le has roto el corazón sin si quiera saber que pasaría, suspire,mirando por la ventana no había mas que dolor, ese cuarto oscuro, frió al igual que mi corazón es donde vivía, donde sufría, donde yo moriría, nada es para siempre, ya lo sabia pero no lo quise aceptar aun lo recordaba a el , a mi jacob._**

**_recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, me acuerdo que ese dia había discutido con justin, mis amigas sabían que justin había sido alguien en mi vida, suspire mirando mi cuarto, hace muy poco me haba enterado lo que jacob era y lo que su manada planeaba hacer con mis padres, mi familia y conmigo, edward cullen y bella swan son mis padres ambos son vampiros, mi madre me concivio cuando era humana así que yo so una semi humana, semi vampira, una híbrida, me levante de mi cama y salí de la habitación, baje a la sala saliendo fuera de casa, solo estaba mama._**

**_-nessie, mi niña, ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada mirandome_**

**_a pesar de aparentar 17 años yo era una niña , apenas tenia 7 años, sin decir nada solo abrace a mi madre dejando caer las lagrimas por mi rostro _**

* * *

**_hola espero que les guste este cap_**

**_es mi primer fic de nessie & jacob_**

**_las espero por mis otros fic _**

**_mi impirmacion & mi verdadera identidad _**


	2. gente nueva

**_CAPITULO1: GENTE NUEVA_**

**_todos en la casa corrían de un lado a otro, yo apenas había cumplido seis años pero aparentaba quince , hoy nos mudaríamos de nuevo a otra cuidad para que los humanos no sospecharan, tía alice esta feliz con la nueva cuidad que íbamos, nos iríamos a washignton , a una cuidad muy lluviosa, tome mi mochila con mis libros y subí al auto de papa, donde mama ya me esperaba, les sonreí y saque mi libro ( romeo & julieta), un regalo de mi abuelito y comencé a leerlo mientras los demás se subían a los demás coches, papa conducía rápido el amaba la velocidad, una cualidad que todos los cullen teníamos._**

**_- de seguro harás nuevos amigos -dijo papa frunciendo su ceño_**

**_-no se edward-dijo mama mirándolo- no crees que los humano..._**

**_-no lo sabrán-dijo- ademas seria bueno para reneesme tener amigos _******

**_-papa, mama-dije por primera vez _**

**_-si hija-dijo mama_**

**_-ya cálmense si , aun no sabemos lo que pasara- mire a papa- no se te ocurra preguntarle a tía alice_**

**_ todo eso fue la conversación durante el viaje, nos demoramos solo unas seis horas en llegar, la cuidad era hermosa, perfecta para nosotros nuestra casa quedaba cerca del bosque, era mas grande que la de delani, en el primer piso estaría el despacho, la sala, el comedor y la habitación de mis abuelitos, mientras que en el segundo estaría las habitaciones de mis tíos y en el ultimo piso estaría la habitación de mis padres y la _****_mía, _****_hoy seria mi primer día de clases, estaba emocionada, nos fuimos en dos autos mis tíos en el auto de tía rose mientras que nosotros nos fuimos en el volvo de papa_**

**_caminaba hacia mis clases junto a mi mama, papa y tía alice ,ya que los cuatros teníamos las misas clases, para los humanos, tía rose y tío jazz serian los gemelos hale ,mientras que tío emmett, tía alice y mama serian los hermanos Mccarty, mientas que mi papa y yo seriamos cullen, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares al fondo del salón, mis padres y tía alice se dedicaron a hablar mientras yo me sentaba y miraba el lugar habian varios mirándonos _**

**_-hola -dijo una voz enfrente de mi_**

**_-eh hola-susurre mirándolos eran dos chicos y una chica- necesitas algo_**

**_mis padres y tía alice dejaron de hablar e imitaron mi pocision " papa en que piensan" -pensé _**

**_-sus mentes están en blanco-susurro para que solo nosotros pudiéramos _****_oírlo_**

**_-solo queríamos presentarnos-dijo la chica_**

**_-ah ok-dije "por que me mira así" fruncí el ceño_**

**_-soy katherine, ellos son louis y justin -dijo_**

**_-un gusto soy reneesme cullen y ellos son mi hermano edward y su novia isabella-susurre- y ella es la hermana de isabella, alice_**

**_justin me sonreía, era un chico alto, ojos azules, cabello castaño, tenia aire de ser el popular, louis era alto , ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos mientras que katherine era del mismo tamaño que tia alice , solo que era rubia y de ojos verdes, sin duda de apoco estaba ocnociendo a gente nueva, justin , kath y louis se fueron a sus asientos justo cuando llego el profesor y comenzo la clase _**


	3. nuevos amigos

**_CAPITULO 2 : NUEVOS AMIGOS_**

**_las clases de la mañana pasaron rápido sentía todo tranquilo, mis padres se veian cómodos , bueno no era de esperarse ellos habían ya ido mas de una vez a un instituto , seguí caminado sola hacia la cafetería ya que todos los demás tenían clases distintas a la mía, mientras caminaba todos me miraban , claro al ser una de las nuevas todos te ven como la carne fresca. camine por un largo rato sola hasta que se me acerco un chico despeinado, ojos azules y pálido se acerco hasta mi_**

**_-hola tu debes ser reneesme, no es así-dijo_**

**_-si así es -susurre- y tu eres_**

**_ fruncí el ceño al chico no lo conocía y se me era extraños que me hablase, por lo generalmente como dice papa los humanos nos reullen por que siempre presentían peligro estando cerca de nosotros_**

**_-soy kenai malik-dijo _****_sonriendo_**

**_-un gusto kenai-dije pero no pude seguir hablando por que justo en ese instante aparecieron mi tío oso y mi tía rose_**

**_-reneesme-dijeron_**

**_-hola rose , emmett-dije sonriendoles_**

**_-quien es, él-dijo tía rose_**

**_-kenai-dije- ellos son mis hermanos adoptivos emmett y su novia rosalie_**

**_-un..gu..sto-dijo kenai y me miro- adiós reneesme_**

**_me gire a mis tíos y solo me sonrieron y seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería donde en la mesa ya nos esperaban sentados toda la familia, me cruce de brazos y me senté en la mesa bufando atrayendo la atracción de mi familia " genial yo haciendo amigos y tenían que interrumpir", mi mama me miraba preocupada , suspire y trate de ver que ningun humano mirara y coloque mi mano en su mejilla mostrandole lo que habia ocurrido, escuche a mi padre gruñir y despues deje mi mano caer_**

**_-emmett, deja que reneesme haga amigos-dijo mama_**

**_-pero bella-dijo emmett_**

**_-aunque sea humano es la vida de mi hija no la tuya-susurro mama_**

**_sonreí y mire por la cafetería cuando vi en una de ellas se encontraban , kenai, kath, justin y louis los cuatros me saludaron , a lo que les dedique una sonrisa, mi madre miro hacia donde miraba y sonrió_**

**_-hija si quieres ir con tus amigos ve -dijo_**

**_- gracias mama-dije parándome de la silla y dándole un abrazo_**

**_camine hacia la mesa de los chicos mientras sentía las miradas de mis tíos y de mi papa en mi espalda, camine hasta la mesa y les sonreí a los chicos que me veían sorprendido_**

**_- hola-les sonreí- me puedo sentar_**

**_-claro nessie-dijo justin_**

**_-¿nessie?-dije confundida por como me había llamado_**

**_-podemos decirte nessie .,¿no?-dijo louis _**

**_-es que tu nombre es extraño y un poco enredado- dijo kath_**

**_-me gusta , aunque suena al mostró del lago ness-dije_**

**_ -tienes razón-dijo kenai- oye quienes son con los que estabas_**

**_- es mi familia-susurre- los rubios son rosalie y jasper hale- mire en sus dirección y estos me sonreían-el grandote junto a las otras dos chicas son emmett, isabella y alice Mccarty- les sonreí mientras e guiñaban un ojo- y el de pelo cobrizo es mi hermano edward_**

**_-son solteros-preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo_**

**_-no-dije- edward y bella son pareja, asi como alice y jasper, emmett y rosalie_**

**_-ah-dijeron_**


	4. sentimientos y una nueva mudanza

**_CAPITULO 3: sentimientos y una nueva _****_mudanza_**

**_ya dos años habían pasado desde que había llegado a vivir a la cuidad me había hecho muy buenos amigos, kenai era el mas divertido del grupo pero el chico estaba obsesionado conmigo, louis era el mas calmado o pacifista como le decíamos el se había vuelto novio de kath nuestra rebelde mientras que justin el chico malo, era el que me robaba mis suspiros todos en la familia se burlaban de mi , decía que nessie estaba enamorada pues así era yo amaba a justin lastima que este otro amaba a cloe._**

**_-nessie no se como puedes estar enamorada de alguien que no esta interesado en ti-dijo kenai_**

**_-pues lo mismo te pregunto a ti-dije secamente_**

**_- calma chicos-dijo kath_**

**_-ya lo decidí, no le diré nunca lo que siento-susurre_**

**_-a quien no le dirás -dijo justin detrás de mi_**

**_- a.. un chico-mentí  
_**

**_-disculpe que los interrumpa-dijo la voz de mama- reneesme debemos irnos papa quiere vernos a todos_**

**_- si ya voy bella-susurre- _**

**_me levante de mi lugar y me fui con mama hacia el estacionamiento todos nos esperaban a ambas, confundida subí al auto, nadie dijo nada mientras nos íbamos hacia la casa, al llegar los abuelitos nos esperaban, bajamos del auto y entramos todos a la sala, no entendía que era lo que sucedía ,suspire "papa que es lo que pasa"-pense_**

**_-no lo se nessie-dijo _**

**_-que le has preguntado a tu padre-dijo mama_**

**_-que, que es lo que pasa-dije_**

**_-ahora os voy a decir-dijo el abuelito- los humanos comienzan a sospechar _**

**_-eso que significa, abuelito-dije_**

**_- nos tendremos que mudar-dijo_**

**_- ¿a donde nos iremos?-dijo tía rosalie_**

**_- nos iremos a forks-dijo_**

**_- volveremos a forks-susurro mama_**

**_-¿forks? donde es eso-dije_**

**_-es donde tu padre y yo nos conocimos-dijo mama_**

**_-en el pueblo donde nací-susurre_**

**_-si-dijeron_**

**_-bueno mucha charla, ya a preparar las maletas-dijo tía alice _**

**_ todos nos reímos y subimos rápidamente a nuestras habitaciones a preparar nuestras maletas, suspire y tome mi móvil mandandole un mensaje a kenai, louis y kath , ellos eran los únicos amigos que había tenido en toda mi vida_**

**_" chicos os lamento deciros así y sin despedirme , pero mi familia y yo nos vamos, ya que mi abuela esta muy enferma, cuídense los quiero_**

**_ nessie !"_**

**_suspire y segui armando mi maleta, una nueva cuidad me espera, gente nueva, amigos nuevos y tal vez un amor nuevo_**

* * *

**_espero que les guste _**

**_ya pronto aparecerá jacob chicas _**


	5. reencuentro e imprimacion

este cap viene desde el punto de vista de jacob

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4: reencuentro e imprimacion_**

**_ jacob pov_**

**_habían_****_ pasado casi ocho años desde que bella se había casado con cullen, desde que se había marchado, suspire, la manda quería que yo estudiara en forks para proteger a los humanos ya que al parecer los cullen volvían, así que, aquí estaba yo en el estacionamiento parado al lado de mi moto, todos los humanos hablaban, de repente entro un volvo negro y un jeep rojo al lugar , de ellos bajaron las sanguijuelas que por lo que recuerdo eran emmett, rosalie, jasper y alice, del otro auto bajaron , el chupsangre edward junto a dos chicas una de ellas cuando se giro me hizo jadear, era bella, el chupsangre la _****_modio_**

**_-mama, papa que pasa-susurro la chica que estaba al lado de bella_**

**_- nada nessie-dijo bella mirándome _**

**_- segura mama-dijo_**

**_-si nessie vamos-dijo edward tomando a la chica y _****_llevándosela_**

**_ pasaron unos minutos en los cuales yo había comenzado a temblar sin darme cuenta hasta que bella se detuvo enfrente de mi, ella había cambiado era mas pálida, tenia ese desagradable olor , sus ojos no eran los chocolates que eran de humanos si no que eran dorados_**

**_-jake-susurro_**

**_-bella-dije mirándola- eres una _****_chupsangre_**

**_-jacob déjame explicarte-dijo mientras los demás cullen se iban a dentro del instituto _**

**_-para que acaso aran lo mismo-dije_**

**_- mi transformación fue de emergencia-susurro- si quieres escucharme me buscas_**

* * *

**_ frustrado me fui a clases tal vez solo tal vez debería hablar con bella pero no se algo me lo impedía, me senté en mi sitio mientras pensaba en todo, pero por que bella dijo que había sido transformada de emergencia, entonces sentí un olor entre humano y vampiro entrar al salón mire enfrente justo cuando la chica extraña entraba, bufe y mire la pared aburrido_**

**_-alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna señorita quiere presentarse-dijo el señor banner_**

**_-eh si-dijo sonrojada ¿pero si es vampiro por que se sonroja?- soy reneesme cullen me dicen nessie_**

**_-vaya a sentarse con el joven black-dijo _**

**_la chica camino hasta el asiento a mi lado y me miro con el ceño fruncido, entonces yo por primera vez mire sus ojos, eran iguales a los de bella, ella se parecía mucho a bella y a edward pero cuando nuestras miradas se juntaron fue extraño_**

**_todo lo que me había hecho ser como era, todo ese cable que me ataba a la tierra todo se fue cortando uno por uno, pero yo no flotaba a la deriva como creía , había un nuevo cordel que me ataba a mi _****_posición y no uno solo, si no que millones pero eran de acero me fijaban al centro del mismísimo universo podía ver que el mundo entero giraba a ese punto hasta el momento nunca de los jamases había visto la simetría del cosmo._**

**_la gravedad de la tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba lo que hacia ahora que tuviera los pies en el suelo era la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado . reneesme _**

**_sacudí la cabeza confundido por el montón de emociones que sentía ¿que era lo que me había pasado? apenas la había visto acaso me abre ¿imprimado?_**


	6. jacob

**CAPITULO 5: jacob **

**nessie pov **

**aun no entendía por que aquel chico había mirado de esa forma a mama y papa, tampoco el por que temblaba entero,papa no me quiso explicar nada, suspire y camine hacia mi primera clase en mi primer día, ayer en la noche me había llegado un mensaje de los chicos diciéndome que me extrañaban, suspire y entre a la clase presentándome con el profesor, deje mi mirada bagar por el salón cuando lo vi, hay estaba aquel joven moreno era hermoso, tenia algo que me hacia sentirme atraída hacia el.**

** -alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, señorita quiere presentarse-dijo mirándome**

** -eh si-dije sonrojada ! dios no me gusta como me miran- soy reneesme cullen pero me dicen nessie**

** -vaya a sentarse con el joven black-dijo el profesor señalando al chico de la mañana asentí y camine hasta el asiento vació que había al lado de el, me miraba extrañado como si yo fuese un fenómeno, suspire ,lo mire con curiosidad y el se giro al sentir mi mirada y me miro a los ojos, cuando sus ojos y los míos se encontraron fue como si estuviéramos en una burbuja personal con un silencio cómodo solo con sonrisas y ojos mirándose entre si, fue su voz la que rompió el silencio**

** -soy jacob, jacob black-dijo sonriéndome como si viera el sol por primera vez **

**-un gusto jacob soy nessie-dije **

**-dime jake-dijo **

**-ok-dije desviando la mirada y colocando atención a la clase, no entendía que le sucedía a este chico hace poco parecía odiarnos a mi familia y a mi , y ahora me mira como un baboso como si fue el sol de su vida, una vez que sonó el timbre dando finalizada la clase, tome mis cosas y me fui, debería hablar con papa. esta por llegar a calculo cuando me encontré con tía alice y mi mama **

**-mama ¿quien era el chico del estacionamiento?-dije**

**-jacob-dijo- el era mi mejor amigo cuando era humana**

**-¿por que reacciono así al verte?-dije**

**-el me creía muerta-dijo- después de haberme casado con tu padre nunca mas lo volví a ver**

**-ah, mama por que dicen que te pareces a la hija de jefe de policía-fruncí el ceño**

**-bella es hija del jefe-dijo tía alice- solo que el no sabe que hemos vuelto **

**-¿es mi abuelo?-dije**

**-si nessie-dijo**

**entramos a clases mientras pensaba por que jacob había actuado así , que era lo que había pasado para que el cambiara su actitud hacia mi ademas, el olía distinto como a madera , tierra y mar un aroma que extrañamente me atraía mas de lo que alguna vez creí que me atraía justin**


	7. la reaccion de edward y bella

**CAPITULO 6: la reacción de edward y bella**

**nessie pov**

**jacob caminaba a mi lado hacia el estacionamiento , apesar que deseaba que se fuera , me sentía muy cómoda con el a mi lado, estábamos llegando al estacionamiento cuando llego mi padre, tomando a jacob de la camisa y mirándolo amenazadoramente , asustada agarre un brazo de mi papa mientras mama se acercaba**

**-papa suéltalo-dije**

**- como pudiste chucho-dijo ****ignorándome**

**- edward, jacob-dijo mama- nessie ¿que sucede?**

**-no lo se, venia con jacob cuando papa lo agarro así-dije "**_papa suelta a jake_**_"_**

**-edward ¿que paso?-dijo mama a sujetando a papa**

**-este chucho asqueroso, se imprimo de nuestra hija-dijo**

**-¿que hizo que?-siseo mama**

**- suéltalo-grite **

**papa me miro y soltó mientras , jake respiraba jadeando, me acerque a el preocupada y sin importarme que algo me dijera mi papa, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y e pregunte atra vez de mis pensamientos si estaba bien**

**-si nessie-susurro- pero que fue eso**

**- mi don-susurre- ven vamos tenemos muchos que hablar**

**-si vamos-susurro levantándose **

**ignore a mis padres y me fui con jake a su moto, el se subió y yo me subí detrás de ella, mientras conducíamos, le puse mi mano de nuevo en su** **mejilla, **_jake podemos irnos hacia el bosque que no este tan cerca de la reservacion y de mi_ casa,**quite mi mano ****ajustándome**

**-claro nessie-dijo y condujo mas rápido**

**edward pov**

**no podía creerlo ese estúpido chucho se imprimo de mi hija, de mi pequeña y esta al parecer aun no sabe nada que es eso , solo defendió al chucho y se fue con el, no podía creerlo, subí a mi volvo enojado mientras bella venia y se subía a su lado**

** bella pov**

**no podía creerlo , jake mi mejor amigo, el imprimado de mi hija, siempre me pregunte de quien se imprimaría el pero nunca me imagine que fuera de mi hija de mi nessie, suspire debería aceptarlo , total eso de la imprimación era algo que no se podía impedir, jake estaba imprimado nessie y nosotros solo ahora debemos aceptarlo**


	8. explicando

**CAPITULO7: explicando**

** jacob pov**

**conduje hasta un bosque cerca de la push , sabia que reneesme quería saber todo, el por que sus padres habían reaccionado así, detuve la moto cerca de un lugar que solo yo conocía, baje de la moto y me gire para ayudar a nessie a bajarse, sonreí ella sin motivo alguno me hacia sonreír como nunca sin importarme lo que haya pasado en el pasado.**

**-me diras el por que mi padre reacciono asi-susurro**

**- claro solo sientate-susurre**

**-¿que pasa jake?-susurro**

**- a tus padres los conoci cuando yo y tu madre eramos simples humanos-susurre recordando-pero antes de seguir con el relato-la mire a sus ojos, sus hermosos achocolatados ojos- de decirme ¿que es lo que eres?**

**-mm ok, como tu me contaras todo , te dire lo que soy-me sonrio-soy semi humana. semi vampira, una hibrida en otras palabras**

**-ok, entocnes bueno como te decia, hubo un tiempo en el cual tu padre abandono a tu madre, pero eso fue por que bella se habian cortado el dedo y jasper casi la ataca- fije mi vista en el bosque detras de ella- tu madre cayo en deprecion, no habla, no comía ni dormía por los primeros cuatro meses, eso hasta que un día fue a la push y comenzamos a hablar , pasaron los meses y yo "estuve"-hice comillas en e aire- enamorado de tu madre, pero ella amaba a tu padre y se caso con el, yo a tu madre no la veía desde su boda , por eso me resulto extraño volver a verla y verla con sus 18 años eternos y transformada en una de ustedes**

**-por eso reaccionaste así -susurro- pero aun no entiendo por que mama y papa reaccionaron así contigo hoy**

**-por que yo, soy un licantropo, enemigo de los vampiros-susurre- demás por que me imprime de ti**

**-¿imprimarte? ¿eso que es?-pregunto**

**-nada te importa cuando la vez, nada me importo cuando te vi, nadie sabe la razón, pero de esas forma los lobos encontramos a nuestras almas gemelas-susurre-**

**-¿como amor a primera vista?-susurro**

**-es un poquito mas fuerte que eso. mas.. contundente-susurre- no es fácil de explicar**

**- explícame como se te haga mas fácil-susurro**

**- bueno cuando tu encuentras a esa alma gemela, seria capaz de cualquier cosa-susurre- seria un hermano, un amigo, un protector, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera , pero siempre estarás a su lado**

**-eso quiere decir que tu, harías cualquier cosa por mi-susurro**

**-si-susurre- ahora solo tengo una pregunta**

**-¿cual?-dijo**

**-aceptaras la imprimación y me darás una oportunidad?-susurre**

**-jake...**


	9. aceptando e interrogatorio

**CAPITULO 8: aceptando e interrogatorio**

**nessie pov**

**-jake...-susurre mirándolo, el me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, la que siempre quise darle a justin pero ahora que comparaba mis sentimientos con justin y lo que sea que estoy empezando a sentir por jacob, me he dado cuenta que todo es distinto, mire a jacob este me miraba esperando una respuesta- mira aceptare la imprimación también te daré la oportunidad pero comencemos primero siendo amigos no crees**

**-esta bien nessie-dijo sonriéndome- sera mejor que te llebe a tu casa**

**-si-susurre levantándome y el igual se levanto- ademas mis padres de seguro ya le habran dicho a la familia**

**-de seguro-dijo**

** caminamos por el sendero hasta la moto de jacob, nos subimos y el condujo de nuevo hasta mi hogar, suspire, mama, mis tía rose y alice con mi abuelita esme de seguro me interrogarían, sentía el aire golpear mi rostro y jugar con mi cabello, jacob detuvo la moto cuando levante la mirada en el umbral de la puesta estaba toda la familia, lentamente me separe de jacob y baje de la moto**

**-gracias por traerme jake-dije besando su mejilla-**

**-de nada nessie, por ti cualquier cosa-susurro**

**-adios-dije caminando hacia la entrada y escuchando el motor de la moto cuando se fue, mi padre bufa de que olía a perro mojado "** _papa__ deja de reclamar, soy una_ adolescente **" camine en dirrecion de la cabaña que ahora estaba a unos kilómetros pasando el rió cuando sentí los olores de mis tías , mi abuela y mama, apenas me senté en el sofá de la cabaña comenzaron a interrogarme****  
**

**-¿donde estabas? ¿que te hizo el chucho ese? ¿que nos hemos perdido? ¿ vamos responde? ¿ reneesme dinos se besaron?- preguntaron todas juntas a la vez**

**- momento-chille- respiren y dejadme responder **

**-ok-dijeron las cuatro ****sentándose**

**-primero estábamos en el bosque cerca de la push, no me hizo nada tía rose, solo nos imprimamos-dije y todas menos mama y yo pusieron cara de no entender- que mi mama les explique después , no se han perdido de nada mas que jake y yo somos amigos-les dije sonriendo- y no no hemos besado**

**-pero a ti te gusta-susurro mama**

**-quien jacob-dije**

**-si quien mas va a ser el perro del vecino-dijo tía rose**

**si me gusta -dije sonrojada y rápido**

**-¿que?-dijeron**

**-que si me gusta-dije**

**-mejor dejenmos descansar a nessie-dijo abu esme**

**-ok buenas noches-dijeron mis tías y abuela**

**sonreí mientras ellas se iban, mama me dio un sandwish para cenar y después me fui a la cama, solo esperaba que mis tios, mi abuelo y mi papa no se pusieran sobre protectores ahora **


	10. mi manada o nessie

**CAPITULO9: mi manada o nessie**

**jacob pov**

**después**** de haber dejado a nessie en su casa volví a la push, pensativo debía ocultar que me había imprimado de una cullen, también ocultar el hecho que bella ahora es vampira, deje la moto afuera de casa y entre a esta no me extraño ver a paúl y rachel juntos en el sofá, los ignore y camine hacia la cocina por algo de comer, pero no alcance a tomar nada cuando el aullido de sam, sali por la ventana en dirrecion al bosque y me transforme**

_-que_ ocurre-** dijo seth****  
**

_-los cullen han vuelto, traen con ellos a dos chupasangres mas-** dijo sam**_

_-¿que?-** exclamaron todos menos sam y yo **_

_-jacob como no nos avisaste- _**me reprocho leah**

_-una de las chupasangres es bella_ swan- **dijo sam****  
**

_- y la otra quien_ es-** dijo ****brandy**

-nessie-**dije para mi pero obviamente todos ****escucharían**

_-¿quien?-_ **dijo sam**

_-reneesme, es la hija de edward y_ bella-**dije ****derrotado**- es mi imprimada

**todo quedo en silencio, todos pensaban que era una abominación de que me imprimara de alguien que no fuera humana o de la reservacion, sam pensaba en que debíamos atacar a los cullen, pero no quería eso, nessie era quien me importaba ¿que hacer enfrentarme a mi manada o unirme la familia de mi imprimada? **

* * *

**lo se es cortito pero no se me ocurria nada **


	11. visita nocturna

** me tienes y te vas **

**me haces esperar**

**no entregas nada a cambio **

**mas que odiarlo**

**mas que negarlo ****quisiera olvidarlo**

**pero hay algo entre los dos**

**toma todo mas en serio o te digo ****adiós**

**CAPITULO10 : visita ****nocturna**

**nessie pov**

**no sentía ningún ruido en casa, seguramente mama y papa habían salido a cazar, me senté en la cama mirando la oscuridad, bueno seria oscuro para un humano pero no para mi, me levante de mi cama y camine hacia mi estantería pero no alcance a llegar a ella cuando sentí un ruido en la ventanilla de mi habitación , ¿quien seria a estas hora de la noche? no podría ser alguien de la familia pro que si fuera asi entrarían por la puerta, temerosa me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, no se que esperaba encontrar pero no esperaba ver a jacob allí**

**-¿jacob? ¿que haces aquí?-susurre**

**-nessie podemos hablar-dijo**

**- claro-dije- pero ve hacia la puerta**

**-no tengo mucho tiempo-susurro**

**-esta bien-dije- entra por la ventana**

**lo vi asentir, me aparte de la ventana mientras que jacob con una gracilidad de movimientos entro a mi habitación, miro a todos lados como esperando por si aparecían mis padres y después suspiro**

**-¿que sucede?-dije mirándolo a sus ojos**

**-mi manada-susurro- se entero de tu existencia y de que tu madre es vampiro**

**-¿como es que lo supieron?-lo mire- se los dijiste**

**-no se los dije-susurro- es cosa de lobos**

**-que-dije- como explicas eso**

**- cuando estamos en forma lobuna, somos capas de leernos el pensamiento-dijo**

**-como lo que papa hace-susurre**

**-si- se acerco a mi hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio-debo irme**

**-te cuidaras-susurre mirando sus ojos**

**- cuídate tu-dijo besando mi mejilla- adiós nessie**

**-adiós jake-susurre mientras el desaparecía por mi ventan****a**

******suspire y me fui a dormir, que hacer ahora que la manda de la push sabe de mi existencia, decirle a mi familia e irnos o dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo sin que nadie intervenga**


	12. la invitacion

eres para mi y yo pata ti

como yo, como yo

nadie te quiere solo yo

y solo yo

cambiaría todo por ti

es que como tu no hay dos

**CAPITULO11: la ****invitación**

**nessie pov**

**después**** de la visita de anoche de jacob, dormí un poco inquieta,suspire moviendo mi cabeza, nada pasaría , mire a papa , el estaba tenso al igual que mama, apenas habían llegado de la caza se dieron cuenta que jake estuvo en casa,a si que tuve que decirles todo lo que había sucedido, suspire removiendo me en el asiento del auto**

**-nessie, hija, calma -dijo mama**

**-pero y si la manada nos ataca-susurre**

**no me alcanzaron a responder ya que habíamos llegado al instituto, no paso mucho tiempo ya que jacob estaba esperándome al lado del auto cuando baje, le sonreí , mientras todos nos miraban, el me sonrió de vuelta, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y como la sangre fluiha hacia mis mejillas **

**-buen dia nessie-susurro- buen dia bella, edward**

**-buenos dias jake-susurre**

**-hola jacob-dijieron mis padres**

como yo, como yo

nadie te quiere solo yo

y solo yo

cambiaría todo por ti

es que como tu no hay dos

**CAPITULO11: la ****invitación**

**nessie pov**

**después**** de la visita de anoche de jacob, dormí un poco inquieta,suspire moviendo mi cabeza, nada pasaría , mire a papa , el estaba tenso al igual que mama, apenas habían llegado de la caza se dieron cuenta que jake estuvo en casa,a si que tuve que decirles todo lo que había sucedido, suspire removiendo me en el asiento del auto**

**-nessie, hija, calma -dijo mama**

**-pero y si la manada nos ataca-susurre**

**no me alcanzaron a responder ya que habíamos llegado al instituto, no paso mucho tiempo ya que jacob estaba esperándome al lado del auto cuando baje, le sonreí , mientras todos nos miraban, el me sonrió de vuelta, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y como la sangre fluiha hacia mis mejillas**

**-buen dia nessie-susurro- buen dia bella, edward**

**-buenos dias jake-susurre**

**-hola jacob-dijieron mis padres**

**-mama, papa me voy con jake a clases-susurre**

**-cuídate nessie-dijo mama**

**-cuida de nessie -dijo papa**

**jacob asintió mientras caminábamos a clases pero detrás nuestros pretendiendo que no me seguían venían mis tíos , jasper y emmett , rodé los ojos al verlos y le hice unas señas a jacob, entramos a nuestra primera clases sin que nadie mas nos siguiera, todas las chicas del salón me miraban con odio y envidia por estar con jake, suspire mientras rodaba nuevamente mis ojos, jake se sentó conmigo al igual que la ultima vez **

**-esto nessie-dijo**

**-dime-dije**

**-tus padres ya lo saben no-susurro**

**-si-susurre**

**-bueno-suspiro- ya me imaginaba**

**-si, ya sabes no es facil vivir con un padre lee mentes-dije mientras el profesor entraba y comenzaba la clase**

**las clases pasaron aburridas , jake cada cierto tiempo hacia bromas, causando que el profesor lo regañara, y que mis tíos lo miraran feo y con dagas en los ojos**

**-oye nessie-dijo jacob antes de que nos fueramos a la utima clase de la mañana**

**-¿si?-dije**

**-me preguntaba si tu , bueno, quisieras salir a cenar , conmigo-susurro nervioso**

**-claro-susurre**


	13. la cita parte 1

el silencio dice mas que mil palabras

y me ha dicho de todo que no vas a volver

te escribo estas lineas pero no es

para que vuelvas , pero nadie

te va a amar como yo

**CAPITULO12: la cita**

**nessie pov**

**estaba nerviosa a penas mi familia se había enterado de la cita todo se revoluciono, tía alice junto a tía rose comenzaron a escoger que me colocaría mientras mi mama decía que su niña ya estaba creciendo mientras mi abuelita esme comenzaba a darme consejos mientras que al otro lado de la sala papa gruñía diciendo que no saldría de la casa, mis tíos jazz y emmett decían que me seguirían de cerca, suspire mientras caminaba a mi habitación y me cambiaba , faltaba poco para que jacob llegara, me vestí con una blusa morada que se ajustaba unos jean negros un poco apretados y uno tacones negros, mi cabello o deje liso unos pocos minutos después escuche el timbre sonar me asome por la ventana y allí parado esperando que abrieran la puerta se encontraba el, jacob, sonreí y baje lentamente hacia la sala donde 8 vampiros me miraron, cuatro felices y los otros cuatros fulminaban al hombre lobo que me esperaba, camine hasta llegar a su lado**

**-hola jacob-susurre**

**-hola nessie estas preciosa-dijo**

**-gracias-dije sonrojandome**

**-nos vamos-dijo tendiéndome su mano**

**-claro-susurre tomando su mano**

**salimos de la casa mientras todos nos seguían de atrás cuando nos subimos al auto note como mi papa fulminaba con a mirada a jacob, este se subió a su lado del auto y arranco con dirrecion desconocida, miraba por la ventana mientras jake conducía tenia curiosidad de saber a donde íbamos, lo mire con curiosidad**

**-a donde vamos-susurre**

**-aquí-dijo estacionándose afuera de un restaurante**

**-si es hermoso-susurre mirando a todos lados**

**jacob salio de auto y se coloco a mi lado abriéndome la puerta, sonreí caminando a su lado camine toda de su brazo por a calle hacia el restaurante cuando una voz a lo lejos me llamaba**

**-nessie, nessie eres tu-chillo la voz de una chica, al girarme vi a katherine junto a kenai **

**-nessie te conocen-susurro jacob en mi ****oído**

**-si -susurre- son amigos, de ****washignton**

**-reneesme-dijo kath abrazándome- amiga tanto tiempo**

**-si mucho-susurre-¿que haces en port ángeles?**

**-de compras- dijo bufando kenai- y este quien es**

**-kenai el es jacob mi...-dije pero jacob me corto**

**-su novio-susurro jacob a mi lado**

**-nos debemos ir-susurre**

** -adios nessie-dijo kath**

**-adios-susurre mientras caminabamos hacia el restaurante**


	14. la cita parte 2

**CAPITULO 12****: la cita parte 2**

**nessie pov**

**caminamos hasta el restaurante en silencio, cuando llegamos jacob amablemente me abrió la puerta, le sonreí ganándome una sonrisa torcida de el, cuando entramos se nos acerco una camarera que miraba a jacob con lujuria eso sinceramente me molesto, carraspe molesta para que la tipeja dejara de mirarlo y nos atendiera**

**-eh, si, bienvenidos a la bella Italia-dijo**

**-una mesa para dos-dijo cortante jacob**

**-claro siganme-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar**

**jake me miro y apretó mi mano entre la suyas mientras caminábamos, llegamos a la mesa mientras la camarera intentaba coquetear con jacob, nos sentamos en la mesa mientras la camarera se iba, me sentía celosa de que alguien mirara así a jacob, aunque llevara poco de conocerlo y ese hecho de la imprimación ya sentía que jacob es mio, que me pertenece desde siempre, estuvimos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que llego el camarero a pedir nuestras ordenes, se las divos y se fue no sin antes echarme una mirada**

**-y dime una cosa ness-dijo jake cuando el camarero trajo nuestra orden y se fue- de donde conocías a esas personas**

**-te refieres a kenai y katherine-susurre**

**-si ellos-dijo**

**-eran mis amigos haya en washignton-susurre**

**-oh ya -dijo **

**la cena paso entre conversaciones, risas, y momentos silenciosos, cuando terminamos jake pidió la cuenta, la cancelo y salimos del restaurante y caminamos por la fría noche caminamos hasta que legamos un lugar hermoso al lado del auto donde se miraba el mar y la luna estaba ****reflejándose**

**-es hermoso-susurre**

**-no mas que tu-susurro **

**me gire a mirarlo y me encontré con su rostro a escaso centímetros de mi rostro , sus ojos negro como la noche me miraban expectantes**

**-jake-susurre **

**-nessie-susurro**

** nuestros rostros fueron acercándose hasta que solo habían muy poco centímetros que nos separabas, jake me miro primero a los ojos y después miro mis labios como pidiéndome permiso, asentí mirándolo, mientras suave y tiernamente el apoyaba sus labios en los míos, nuestros labios se movían con facilidad, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro, nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo necesario **

**-nessie-susurro- quiero pedirte una cosa**

**-que cosas-susurre-¿quieres ser mi novia?, se que me dijiste que empezáramos como amigos pero no resisto estar asi**

**-claro que si quiero ser tu novia-susurre- tampoco resisto estar asi**

**-te amo-dijo antes de besarme de nuevo**

**después**** de unos minutos de besarnos nos tomamos las manos y caminamos hacia el auto, nos montamos en el y nos fuimos de vuelta hacia mi casa, de seguro me preguntarían de como fue la cita si mi familia es tan predecible, en el camino nos fuimos tomados de la manos, cuando llegamos a la casa me despedi de un beso con el y me fui **


	15. celos

**CAPITULO 13: celos **

**nessie pov **

**caminaba con mis padres, hacia la sala de clases cuando vi a dos rubias de plástico acercarse a jacob, empece a sentirme muy enojada , tenia ganas de golpearla, pero no sabia por que me sentía asi, jacob y yo somos novios pero por que sentía asi, levante mi mano y le mostré a mi mama y a mi papa ya que lee los pensamientos el como me sentía, suspire**

**-se llaman celos-susurro mama**

**-¿celos?-dije confundida **

**- es lo que acabas de sentir cuando una de esas chicas se acerco a jacob-dijo papa**

**suspire y camine hasta mis clases cuando jacob se acerco a mi, me abrazo por la cintura mientras caminaba a mi lado, sonreí pero aun estaba molesta de que esas tipas se acercaran a mi jacob, cuando el, es mio, suspire mientras me sentaba en mi lugar, jacob al parecer noto que estaba molesta ya que me miro y tomo mis manos entre las suyas**

**-amor estas bien-susurro**

**-de maravillas-dije secamente**

**-amor que es lo que sucede-dijo mirándome a lo ojos**

**- no me gusta ver a esas tipejas cerca de ti-susurre**

**-amor no tienes por que ponerte celosa-susurro tomando mi rostro entre sus manos**

**-lose-susurre- pero no puedo evitarlo**

**-tu eres todo lo que quiero en el mundo-susurro ****besándome**

**el beso comenzó lento pero tierno y lleno de sentimientos, nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo necesario mientras que todos los del salón nos miraban suerte que aun no había llegado el profesor, no paso mucho tampoco para que este llegara y comenzara a dar la clases , literatura era muy lenta y eso hacia que fuese aburrido, cuando sonó el timbre jacob y yo nos levantamos caminábamos hacia historia cuando el teléfono de jake ****sonó**

**-ola-susurro- sam... que...ahora pero es que... esta bien- me miro y luego volvio a hablar- ok ... estaré hay en media hora ... si adiós -dijo colgando**

**-paso algo-susurre**

**-no amor-susurro-solo debo irme**

**-¿por que?-dije triste**

**-me necesitan -susurro**

**-tu manada-dije**

**-si amor-susurro y me beso- me voy ****cuídate**

**-adíos cuídate-susurre**

**me beso de nuevo y se fue , suspire y camine hasta mi clase donde mi tío jazz estaba y me miro con una ceja alzada, me senté a su lado y le mostré atra vez de mi don lo que habia sucedido y de como me sentía , algo me decía que algo malo se aproximaba**

**-calma nessie no debe ser nada malo-susurro y espero que asi sea**


	16. la hora llego

**es por momento que **

**paresco invisible y soo**

**yo entiendo lo que me **

**hiciste dime **

**¿quien es el mejor?**

**CAPITULO 14: llego la hora**

** jacob pov**

**después**** de la llamada de sam tuve que despedirme de nessie y salir al estacionamiento a tomar mi moto, algo me decía que lo que mas temía ocurriría hoy, cuando llegue a la push deje la moto en la carretera y corrí hacia el bosque para transformarme y comenzar a correr en cuatro patas hacia donde estaban los demás , todos lo sabían hoy seria el día en que atacaríamos a los cullen, pero yo no lo deseaba no , por que ella, seria lastimada, suspire cuando me gane en mi lugar tenia un lió con mis pensamientos y sentimientos**

**_-hoy al anochecer atacaremos a los cullen, por la creación de un nuevo vampiro y de un engendro- _pensó sam**

**-r_enesmee no es un engendro-_pensé**

**_-cállate jacob , tu solo debes obedecer-pensó sam_**

* * *

**nessie pov**

**estaba en casa junto a mi papa tocando el piano cuando tía alice soltó un grito muy agudo eso hizo que todos corriéramos hacia ella la cual tenia la mirada asunte y temblaba, nadie entendía que era lo que ocurría, todos estábamos tensos hasta que papa soltó **

**-malditos chuchos-dijo**

**-que paso con los lobos-susurre preocupada por jacob**

**-no deberías preocuparte por ese traidor-susurro**

**-edward ¿que pasa?-susurro mama- ¿que fue lo que alice vio?**

**- alice nos vio a todos muertos-susurro tenso **

**-¿QUE?-exclamamos todos**

**-si al parecer, los chuchos nos atacaran en unas horas mas, entre esos chuchos esta tu querido jacob el también atacara -susurro papa**

**-no el no haría algo asi-susurre negando **

**-nessie yo lo vi-susurro alice- el es uno al mando**

**-no, no, no, no,NO- grite mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro**

**-lo siento mucho mi niña-susurro mama abrazándome**

**deje que mama me abrazara no podía creer que jacob solo estaba conmigo para acercarse a mi familia y atacarla , el seria uno de los culpables de la muerte del clan cullen, solloce en los brazos de mi madre hasta que el sonido de unas patas acercándose y el movimiento de la casa me alertaron que la hora había llegado, en cualquier instante los cullen podríamos dejar de existir **


	17. destrozando corazones

** hace falta dos para amar**

**pero solamente soy yo**

**CAPITULO 15: destrozando corazones **

** jacob pov**

** corrimos por el bosque hasta llegar al claro que estaba afuera de la casa de los cullen justo cuando estos salían y se posicionaban en una sola fila, nessie estaba allí mirándome con sus ojos vidriosos,_nessie, _mirándola se les veía los ojos hinchados ¿ habrá llorado? ¿que la hizo llorar? entonces me di cuenta de lo que pasaría en unos minutos mas, renesmee ignoro a su familia y se paro enfrente de nosotros haciendo que los demás sintieran su olor y los latidos de su corazón, ella suspiro y abrió su boca para hablar**

**-jacob-susurro-¿como pudiste hacerme esto?**

**-_ nessie no es lo que crees-_ ****pensé**

**- no se lo que piensas, no soy mi padre para saberlo , pero se que puedo hacer algo que atra vez de ti, ellos- señalo a la manada- lo podrán ver - asentí mientras me acercaba toda la manada se tenso y algunos soltaron gruñidos- una vez que deje de mostrar todo por favor iros**

**-nessie estas segura hija-dijo bella**

**-si mama-dijo nessie**

**ella suspiro y coloco su mano en mi cabeza lobuna mientras millones de imágenes comenzaban a pasar por mi mente, bella embarazada hablándole a su vientre, edward a sujetando a bella que se tocaba el vientre de dolor, otra de ella de bebe como cuando edward la saco del vientre de bella, el rostro de bella media muerta, el como edward le inyecto la ponzoña y después la mordió , mientras la rubita la alimentaba a ella , después fueron imágenes de estos ocho años mientras ella iba creciendo y como conoció a otro híbrido al igual que ella y como los vulturis habían tratado de acabar con ella, después le siguieron imágenes de su vida en washignton y después del día en que nos conocimos de lo que le hable de como me imprime de ella, renesmee suspiro y lentamente alejo su mano de mi mejilla**

**-por favor váyanse-susurro nessie**

**corrí**** hacia el bosque y volví a mi forma humana aun nadie de mi manada reaccionaba , aunque me miraron confundido cuando me vieron vestido y en mi forma humana, lentamente me acerque a ellos me coloque enfrente de ellos dándoles la espalda a los cullen **

**- ustedes lo han visto-susurre- yo no estaré en su lado, no dejare que maten a la persona que amo**

**-jacob-susurro nessie a mis espalda- no lo hagas**

**-nessie yo nunca quise esto-susurre**

**-ya todo esta dicho-susurro entrando a la gran casa junto a bella**

** mire a todos y suspire transformándome y llendome con la manada, suspire sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltar me no soportaba este dolor que me atrapaba, cuando cruzamos la linea del tratado me deje caer aullando, dejando salir lagrimas de mi, volví a mi forma humana y me sente en el suelo bajo un árbol abrazando mis piernas llorando y con el corazón destruido **

* * *

**nessie ****pov**

**-jacob-susurre- no lo hagas**

**- nessie yo nunca quise esto-susurro**

**- ya esta todo dicho-susurre entrando a casa mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por mi rostro**

** entre a mi habitación y me tire en la cama llorando , por que a mi, que había hecho para que esto ocurriera, sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado y después la mano de mama acariciar mis cabellos, yo amo a jacob pero el me utilizo para llegar a mi familia y planear un ataque con los lobos , solloce con mas fuerza por que jacob , ¿por que lo hiciste?**

**- mi pequeña, calma todo pasara-susurro mama**

**-déjame sola mama-susurre con voz ronca- quiero estar sola**

**-esta bien -beso mi frente- cualquier cosa llámame-susurro**

**, ni siquiera me di cuenta de los días que habían pasado ,ven llévame, eso es lo que quiero , dejar de existir, dejar de ser esa chica enamorada a la que le has roto el corazón sin si quiera saber que pasaría, suspire,mirando por la ventana no había mas que dolor, ese cuarto oscuro, frió al igual que mi corazón es donde vivía, donde sufría, donde yo moriría, nada es para siempre, ya lo sabia pero no lo quise aceptar aun lo recordaba a el , a mi jacob. ****recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, hace muy poco me haba enterado lo que jacob era y lo que su manada planeaba hacer con mis padres, mi familia y conmigo, me levante de mi cama y salí de la habitación, baje a la sala saliendo fuera de casa, solo estaba mama_._**

**-nessie, mi niña, ¿estas bien?-dijo preocupada ****mirándome**

**-si mama-dije con la voz ronca **

**-mi niña-dijo ****abrazándome**

**- NESSIE- dijeron todos los demás llegando a unirse al abrazo**

**-estoy bien -susurre- puedo pedirles algo**

**-lo que desees- dijo el abuelito carlisle **

**-nos podemos ir de forks-susurre con el corazón destrozado- digo seguir viviendo aquí pero estudiar en otro lugar**

**-claro-susurraron **


	18. tristeza

**CAPITULO 16: tristeza**

**nessie pov**

**los días iban pasando, cada día era mas doloroso para mi, es como si me hubiesen clavado un puñal en mi corazón suspire , mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo, era el mismo de siempre mi cabello cobrizo, mi piel casi pálida y mi ojos chocolates todo con dolor, suspire mientras tia alice pasaba su peine por mi pelo**

**- nessie arriba ese animo-susurro**

**-pero es que-susurre con dolor- no puedo creer que hiciera eso**

**-conozco a jacob-susurro mama- el no es asi**

**-¿que dices mama?-susurre **

**- jake, nunca fue asi-susurro seria- sam el debe estar ordenandole**

**-entonces todo fue plan de ese tal sam-susurre**

**-puede ser-susurro mama**

* * *

** jacob pov**

**todo por culpa de sam , maldito, por culpa de el había perdido a la chica que amo, por culpa de el, ahora renesmee no me quería ver, suspire , mientras sentía que los sollozos se calmaban lentamente había pasado dos semanas desde aquel día, cada día odiaba mas y mas a la manada, leah trataba de hacerme entrar en razón pero no concegia nada, suspire mirando el cielo, estaba oscuro era media noche, no habia nadie mas que yo, estaba en la linea del tratado como todos estos últimos días, de repente sentí un olor dulzor acompañado con fresas, no paso mucho para que bella estuviera frente de mi, ****analizándome**

**-que mala pinta tienes -susurro**

**-hago lo mejor posible-susurre con voz muerta**

**-te entiendo-dijo colocándose a mi lado y abrazándome- nessie esta igual**

**-ella esta bien-dije preocupado**

**-si lo esta -susurro- pero emocionalmente no**

**-ni yo-susurre**

**- ella te quiere, eres el que le cambio la vida a mi niña-susurro**

**- ella ami-susurre- quiero verla **

**-ella igual-susurro - ella te quiere ver **

**-pero-susurre**

**-pero dime una cosa jake-dijo**

**-¿que cosa?-susurre**

**-¿ sam te esta ordenando a atacarnos?-susurro**

**-si , sam me obliga pero no lo deseen-susurre**

**-enfrentarlo-susurro- va siendo horas que saques al verdadero jacob black**

**-si tienes razón-susurre**

**-bueno , cuando lo vayas hacer, puedes hablar con nessie, ahora me voy me esta dando sed-susurro**

**-gracias bella, de verdad-susurre**

**-de nada-dijo corriendo**

**bella tenia razón ,era hora que enfrentara a sam y reclamara mi derecho como heredo de ephrain black, lo aria todo por nessie, me enfrentare a sam pero solo despues de hablar con nessie **


	19. reencuentro part 1

CAPITULO 17:reencuentro

nessie pov

un mes , un mes de dolor, hace un mes fue cuando él y su manada nos quisieron atacar hace tiempo que no se de el, todos en mi familia me dice que hable con el que deje que me explique como son las cosas, no sabia que hacer, suspire ,me levante de mi cama y comencé a vestirme, mi madre entro a la habitación para peinarme, ella era la que mas se preocupaba por mi

-mama-susurre

-dime nessie-dijo pasando el cepillo por mi pelo

-puedes llamar a jacob-susurre

-claro pero para que-susurro mirándome atra vez del espejo

-creo que es hora que hable con el-susurre

- tienes nuestro apoyo nessie- dijo dejando el cepillo en mi tocado para abrazarme- ya lo llamo

-gracias mama-susurre

-de nada-dijo y salio de la habitación

jacob pov

estaba harto de sam y su estúpida idea de acabar con los cullen, quería lastimar a mi imprimada y eso no se debía hacer , yo era el heredero de ephrain black, yo era el legitimo alfa yo debía reclamar ahora mi lugar

todos esperábamos que sam diera su veredicto

-hoy al anochecer atacaremos a los cullen-dijo

-NO-dije

-que-dijo sam y todos nos miraron

-no mas injusticias sam, no mas-susurre- atacaran a mi imprimada

-hay que proteger a la tribu-susurro

- tu no proteges a la tribu, tu solo proteges tus intereses- brame

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un lobo negro estaba en frente mi, le gruñí y me transforme no dejaría que el atacara a mi amada primero muerto antes de que uno de ellos matara a nessie, ya era hora que sam dejase de creerse todo , dejase de mandarme y ordenarme

_-no puedes dar la espalda a la tribu,jacob- _

_-el hijo de Ephrain black no ha nacido para seguir al de levy uley-_

_-ah entonces ¿es eso jacob black? ?la manada jamas te seguirá aunque me venzas-_

_- no pero se que todos ellos estar harto de ti-_

gruñí y corrí alejándome de ellos, sin siquiera pensar, corrí hasta el bosque al lado de mi casa, volví a mi forma humana y fui en busca de mi ropa, mientras me vestía el teléfono sonó, baje y alcance atenderlo antes de que se cortara

-ola-dije

-¿jake?-susurro la voz de bella

-si bells, soy yo que pasa-dije

-puedes venir a la cabaña alguien desea hablar contigo-dijo

-ella, quiere verme-susurre

-asi es-susurro

- bien ya voy para allá-susurre colgando el teléfono

sonriendo salí de casa tomando mi moto y conduje hacia la cabaña de bella, nessie mi nessie ella deseaba verme, era hora de aclarar las cosas con ella, y decirle a los cullen que seré su aliado, yo solo soy mi manada , ya sam no me controla ya no , cuando llegue a la casa se sentía el olor a vampiro pero entre todos esos aroma estaba el de nessie, deje la moto estacionada y camine hacia la puerta la cual bella me abrió, me miro y me sonrió

-hola bells-susurre

-hola jake pasa , esta en su habitación-susurro

-oh gracias-susurre

- de nada, ve, suerte-susurro

asentí y entre caminado lentamente hacia su habitación cuando llegue suspire y lentamente toque con mis nudillos la puerta, escuche su suave pasa y entre a su habitación y allí estaba ella tan hermosa como siempre, lentamente me acerque a ella y la abrace, nessie correspondio mi abrazo mientras me miraba a los ojos


	20. el reencuentro part 2

CAPITULO 18:reencuentro parte 2

nessie pov

estaba en mi habitación mama ya había llamado a jacob, esperaba que el viniera y poder solucionar todo, no se por que presiento que algo muy grande pasara, mire por la ventana sin escuchar los movimientos en la casa, hasta que sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación susurre un suave pasa y entonces su aroma llego a mis fosas nasales como había extrañado aquel olor, lo mire como lentamente se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba, correspondí su abrazo mirándolo a los ojos lo había extrañado tanto a el y a su calor

-jacob-susurre

-nessie-susurro mirándome cuando nos separamos- podemos hablar

-claro-susurre- para eso te cite aquí

-nessie, yo escúchame, sam siempre quiso atacar a tu familia desde que ustedes pisaron forks-susurro- pero yo nunca lo quise ni siquiera cuando te vi por primera vez, sam odia a tu familia desde hace mucho años, desde ante que llegara tu madre a forks

-pero...-susurre pero me interrumpió

-yo tenia que seguir sus ordenes contra mi voluntad, sam me obligaba, aquel dia en que trato de atacarlos el me obligo a venir-susurro

-el te manipula- susurre

-lo hacia ya no-susurro- ya no me puede obligar a nada-susurro

jake pov

nessie me abrazo mas fuerte, ya le había explicado que todo era contra mi voluntad, por mi me uniría a ella y a su familia contar de que ella sea feliz y este protegida

-que quieres decir con que ya no puede obligarte a nada-susurro

- ya no, me he emancipado de la manada-susurre

-¿ emancipado? -susurro confusa

-quiero decir que he tomado mi lugar como alfa-susurre- yo soy el legitimo alfa y sam ya no puede ordenarme

-entonces tu eres el nuevo alfa-susurro

-si tengo una nueva manad-susurre- aunque hasta ahora soy solo yo pero no dejare que nadie lastime lo mio

- te amo-susurro- te extrañe demasiado

- yo también te amo-susurre- también te extrañe

lentamente tome su rostro con mis manos, me incline un poco y pose mis labios con los suyos, moviendolos lentamente y suave con todo el sentimiento y el amor que hay en mi hacia ella


	21. aliados

CAPITULO 19: aliados

bella pov

jacob y nessie salieron de la habitación hacia la sala, donde estábamos todos incluyendo a seth, embry, leah y quil los cuales habían llegado hace unos pocos segundo, jake se sorprendió al ver parte de la manada aquí se puso a la defenciba y protegió a nessie con su cuerpo, camine hasta su lado y apoye mi mano en su hombro

-jake, ellos vienen ha hablar contigo-susurre

- que quieren-susurro jacob

- jake nosotros estamos aquí por que estamos de acuerdo con lo que dices- susurro embry

-si sam, es un imbécil que se sobrepasa con el poder-dijo leah bufando

-por eso te hemos elegido como nuestro alfa-dijo seth

-jake, calma no harán nada ademas esta toda la familia aquí-susurro nessie

jake a pesar de estar desconfiado se sentó y suspiro al menos tenia a su propia manada y asi podría luchar contra la manada de sam, mire a jacob y este al ver o al interpretar lo que deseaba decir asintió, suspire y me pare delante de todos ganándome sus miradas, suspire y aprete la mano de edward el cual estaba a mi lado

- jake , hay una sola forma de luchar contra sam y su locura por el poder-susurre

-¿cual?-dijo mientras todos se miraban y me miraban

-que seamos aliados-susurro nessie adelantándose- que ustedes, se unan con nosotros para luchar contra sam-me miro- es eso no mama

-exactamente-susurre

- yo apoyo la idea de nessie-susurro rosalie

- nosotros igual-dijo esme -los cullen luchamos para cuidarnos uno sobre otros

- la manada de jake se une a ustedes-susurro seth

-entonces comenzaremos un entrenamiento para esta lucha-susurro jasper

-¿entrenamiento?-dijo jake

- ahy que enseñarle a bella y nessie a luchar-susurro emmett

- que no nessie no luchara-dijo jake parándose

-jake-susurro nessie- todos lucharemos y punto

-¿cuando comenzamos?-susurre mirando a jasper

-mañana mismo-susurro- ahora hay que darle comida a los lobos y a nessie


	22. adelanto

adelanto

Sólo lograba verles los ojos. Mientras escrutaba las sombras en un intento de distinguirlos mejor, caí en la cuenta de que había más de seis pares de ojos delante de nosotros. Uno, dos, tres... Conté mentalmente los pares de pupilas a toda prisa. Dos veces.

—jacob tiene razón —empezó Jasper, dirigiéndose sólo a nosotros. Daba la impresión de que intentaba ignorar a la audiencia ubicada a sus espaldas— sam y su manada se fían en el factor sorpresa

-pero el factor sorpresa no lo tienen ya-susurre

-es verdad lo que nessie dice-susurro embry

no me maten no he podido actualizar por que no se como detallar lo que viene ademas que estaba co la cabeza en mi graduacion asi que perdon prometo subir mañana o a la noche el cap


	23. entrenamiento

capitulo

Sólo lograba verles los ojos. Mientras escrutaba las sombras en un intento de distinguirlos mejor, caí en la cuenta de que había más de seis pares de ojos delante de nosotros. Uno, dos, tres... Conté mentalmente los pares de pupilas a toda prisa. Dos veces.

—jacob tiene razón —empezó Jasper, dirigiéndose sólo a nosotros. Daba la impresión de que intentaba ignorar a la audiencia ubicada a sus espaldas— sam y su manada se fían en el factor sorpresa

-pero el factor sorpresa no lo tienen ya-susurre

-es verdad lo que nessie dice-susurro embry

-es por eso que les enseñare unas estrategias para poder enfrentarlos-susurro jasper

- la misma que nos enseñaste con los neófitos-susurro mama

-algo parecido bella-susurro jasper

jasper se giro y comenzó a decirle a los lobos y a los de la familia mientras que a mi mama y ami nos enseñaba las técnicas básicas para el combate, como no fiarte del oponente, los movimientos tenían que ser rápidos precisos una hora después de estar entrenando volvimos a casa donde la abuela tenia preparado alimentos para los lobos y para mi, jake me abrazo bajo la mirada de mis padres, rodee los ojos y coloco que mi cabeza en su hombro

- siempre estaré a tu lado-susurro jacob-si debo morir por que tu estés a salvo lo are

-jake-susurre mirándolo- nadie morirá

jake me abrazo suavemente mientras , mi abuelita nos servia la comida, seth, quil y embry charlaban animadamente de algún partido de futboll mientras leah se dedicaba a bufar de la cosas que los chicos hablaban, solo unas horas mas y el enfrentamiento con sam y sus cachorros se realizaría


	24. ¿batalla?

los días iban pasando, según los cálculos ya que tía alice no tenia visiones, por los lobos y por mi, solo faltaban unos tres días suspire, tenia miedo de que esto no saliera bien, jacob me abrazo acariciando mis cabellos cuando se escucho un aullido cerca de casa, y el movimiento de la tierra nos avisaba que el momento había llegado todos los lobos que estaban en casa incluido jacob salieron y se transformaron mientras que nosotros los cullen formábamos una linea defenciba en frente de ellos, suspire mama estaba a mi lado apretó fuerte mi mano, sin llegar hacerme daño, en frente nuestro estaba la otra manada la que era dirigida por sam

-edward-susurro mama-puedes hacer de traductor

-claro pero ¿por que?-pregunto papa

- deseo hablar con sam-susurro mama y después se adelanto unos paso y miro al lobo negro- sam antes de que decidas atacarnos desearía que me dejaras explicar los hechos

-adelante-dijo papa con voz neutra seguro que era lo que el tal sam pensaba

-renesmee, no es vampiro, ella es mitad humana, ella fue concebida y nació cuando yo aun era humana, ella crecía aceleradamente, hasta que hace dos años dejo de crecer, ella tiene realmente nueve años, pero aparenta diecisiete eternos-susurro mama mirando al lobo negro- mientras estuve embarazada de ella, me fue rompiendo varios huesos, pero eso no me importo

-pero como sobreviviste- dijo sam atra vez de papa

- el día que renesmee nació, yo sufrí un paro cardíaco me estaba muriendo, rosalie tomo a mi niña y se la llevo a su cuarto mientras edward me mordía y emmett hacia masaje cardíaco para que yo no muriera, la ponzoña se extendió por mi cuerpo transformándome y curando mis heridas-susurro mama- solo deja que renesmee te muestre su lado de la historia, por favor sam

-¿que quieres decir con mostrarme?-dijo sam atra vez de papa

-ella tiene un don-susurro mama- déjala que te muestre

-esta bien-dijo de nuevo sam

-¿renesmee?-dijo mama

asentí y camine hasta colocarme enfrente del lobo negro, sabia que todos estaban esperando a que reaccionaban , suspire y levante mi mano para tocar la mejilla del lobo mientras los demás gruñían

-puedo mostrarte mas cosas de la que puedo hablar-susurre

el lobo negro asintió y me puse de puntillas tocando la mejilla del lobo y comencé a mostrarle uno a uno mis recuerdos. desde mi nacimiento,la primera vez que vi a mama, la primera vez que hable, la primera vez que comencé a caminar, también comencé a mostrarle como era que cada vez iba creciendo mas y mas hasta que en mi cumpleaños numero siete antes de venir a vivir a forks, también le mostré mi poca relación con los humanos, suspire y lo mire a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mostrarle todo lo vivido desde que vi a jacob por primera vez, desde que el me explico lo que pasaba, lo de la imprimación, la separación que tuvimos y hasta hoy, lentamente separe mi mano de su mejilla y volví al lado de jacob

-ahora lo sabes todos-susurre

-creo que debemos hacer un nuevo tratado-susurro el abuelito mientras sam asentía


	25. el nuevo tratado

el lobo negro asintió y me puse de puntillas tocando la mejilla del lobo y comencé a mostrarle uno a uno mis recuerdos. desde mi nacimiento,la primera vez que vi a mama, la primera vez que hable, la primera vez que comencé a caminar, también comencé a mostrarle como era que cada vez iba creciendo mas y mas hasta que en mi cumpleaños numero siete antes de venir a vivir a forks, también le mostré mi poca relación con los humanos, suspire y lo mire a los ojos mientras comenzaba a mostrarle todo lo vivido desde que vi a jacob por primera vez, desde que el me explico lo que pasaba, lo de la imprimación, la separación que tuvimos y hasta hoy, lentamente separe mi mano de su mejilla y volví al lado de jacob

-ahora lo sabes todos-susurre

-creo que debemos hacer un nuevo tratado-susurro el abuelito mientras sam asentío

esperamos que todos los licantropos volvieran a su forma humana mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, donde cariamos el nuevo tratado entre los vampiros y lobos al fin la paz venia a la casa, se podría decir pero ahora lo que importaba era fijar el nuevo tratado ya en casa de mi abuelito nos dirigimos a la sala donde tío jasper escribía lo que el abuelito le decía que iría en el tratado unos minutos después entro jacob con su manada, jake apenas me vio se acerco hacia mi abrazándome mientras que por la puerta entraba sam y su otra manada. todos nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala mientras mi abuelito se aclaraba la garganta  
-¿jacob? ¿sam?-dijo suavemente- como vosotros soy los alfas de ambas manada este acuerdo sera firmado por nosotros tres

-de acuerdo-dijo sam- ¿que puntos tiene este nuevo tratado?

- bien el primer punto es que ningún cullen o lobo atacara al otro, al menos que rompa el tratado, segundo y por petición de jacob, solo renesmee tiene derecho de cruzar a linea - dijo mi abuelo leyendo lo que tío jasper escribió

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo jake acercándose hacia la mesa- donde firmo

-espera jacob-dijo mama-¿sam tu que dices?

-encuentro esto una estupidez-dijo mientras los demás gruñíamos- dejadme explicar

-adelante-dije

- no es necesario un tratado, hemos visto como son ustedes-dijo - no son como los demás vampiros asi que no habra tratado alguno

-¿que quieres decir con esto?-dijo jacob a mi lado

-que los cullen son libres de ir y venir a la push cuando deseen-sentencio

-entonces todo esta dicho-dijo papa

sonrei al fin se acabaria esa barra entre cullen y quileutes al fin podria estar con jacob libremente y con la eternidad por delante la cual nos sonreia con un futuro prometedor


	26. una decicion

~ tres meses después ~

han pasado tres meses del día en que el tratado dejo de existir, pero ahora llegaba la hora de decidir, si quedarnos y permanecer escondidos delos humanos de forks o irnos, aunque todos sabían que a jacob y ami se nos era muy difícil de separar había decisiones que tomar, suspire moviéndome en mi cama, sentí un tacto frió en mi rostro de seguro era papa o mama, lentamente abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la dulce mirada de mi madre

-buenos días mi niña-susurro

-buen día mama-sonreí- que hora es

-casi medio ida dormilona-rió

-ha venido jake-pregunte mirándola

-hum no seth me dijo que fue a la push a ver algo-dijo

-ah ok-murmure

-ahora levántate antes de que venga alice-dijo

-si mama-susurre

jacob pov

había salido temprano de la casa que esme le había construido a mi manada para quedarnos hace meses atrás, había tomado una decicion y debía decírsela ami padre y después hablar con la manada, por eso ahora iba en mi moto con dirrecion hacia la push, conduje por un buen rato hasta detenerme afuera de mi casa o la que fue mi casa, apague el motor de la moto y decendi de esta caminando hacia la casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta fue abierta por billy

-¿jacob?-dijo

-papa-dije- puedo hablar contigo

-claro pasa-movió su silla hacia dentro para que asi pudiera yo entrar

-por que has venido-dijo

-me vengo a despedir me voy-dije- con los cullen

-oh ya veo-susurro- entonces cuídate hijo y se feliz

-gracias papa-dije asintiendo- bueno me voy debo hablar con la manada

- claro-dijo- y tus cosas

-de seguro alice esta comprando de todo para nosotros-dije

-oh esta bien cuídate adiós jacob-dijo

-adiós papa-dije saliendo de casa

tome la moto y conduje hacia donde estaba el resto de la manada debía hablar con ellos, para que decidieran se que quil seria el único en quedarse por clarie por que si no la tuviera a ella me seguiría llegue a la cabaña en poco tiempo suerte estaban todos, quil y embry fruncieron el ceño al ver mi semblante mientras leah y seth me miraban con comprencion

-chicos he tomado una decisión-dije- pero ahora ustedes deben decidir

-¿que dicicion?-dijo seth

-¿decidir que cosa?-embry

-jake..-dijo quil

- parad, dejarlo hablar-dijo leah

- bien todos sabemos que los cullen se irán y con ellos se va renesmee, yo he decidido irme con ellos, por eso he decidido decirselo para que tomen su decicion si os quedan aquí y me siguieran desde donde yo este o si vienen conmigo , esme y carlisle me han dicho que somos bienvenidos

-yo voy con ustedes-dijo leah

-yo también-dijo seth

- y yo-dijo embry

-yo iría pero tengo aquí a clarie-dijo quil

-lo sabemos quil , solo cuídala y los demás ha hacer maletas nos vamos mañana al anochecer-dije

-entendido-dijeron

-yo iré donde nessie-dije saliendo

corrí hacia la casa de nessie, la cual estaba cerca de la cabaña, no me extraño ver la sonrisa de bella y edward, mientras nessie corría hacia mi, la abrace mientras pensaba hacia edward " nos vamos con ustedes, solo seremos seth, leah, embry y yo". edward asintió y tomo la mano de bella hacia dentro de la casa

-te tengo una noticia-la mire

-cual-dijo mirándome

-nos mudamos con ustedes-dije

-ah-grito abrazándome - enserio, pero y quil

-el se quedara por clarie-dije

-oh ya veo-dijo- entonces nos iremos todos

si amor-dije besándola


	27. epilogio

bella pov

todo estaba listo nos iríamos en unas horas a vancouver, nessie y la pequeña manada de jacob estaban alimentándose. carlisle y esme estaban viendo como nos iríamos, en el jeep irían emmett, rosalie, jasper, embry y leah, en el porsh de alice iran jasper, alice y seth, nessie y jacob viajarian con edward y conmigo,

EPILOGO

bella pov

todo estaba listo nos iríamos en unas horas a vancouver, nessie y la pequeña manada de jacob estaban alimentándose. carlisle y esme estaban viendo como nos iríamos, en el jeep irían emmett, rosalie, jasper, embry y leah, en el porsh de alice irán jasper, alice y seth, nessie y jacob viajarían con edward y conmigo,edward conducía por la carretera hacia nuestro nuevo hogar mientras que en los asientos traseros renesmee y jacob dormían profundamente, era gratificante saber que al fin mi hija y mi amigo tenían su final feliz.

~ dos meses después ~

nessie pov

-jacob-grite mientras corría hacia el

-hola amor-dijo besándome- no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado

-y yo a ti, nunca mas vuelvo a ir de compras con mi tía alice-dije

jake me sonrió mientras me miraba sonriendo, hace dos meses que vivíamos en vancouver, todo era genial, la pequeña manada se sentía cada vez mas cómoda con mi familia, con jacob nos sentamos afuera de la casa yo entre medio de sus piernas recortada en su pecho mientras el me abrazaba, me alegraba que después de todas las dificultades que nuestras vidas habían tenido al fin ambos eramos felices,

-sabes nessie tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida-susurro besando mi cabellos

-tu igual-dije girándome a mirarlo

al fin eramos felices al fin eramos jake & nessie como siempre debió ser, sonreí cerrando mis ojos, ya no habria que preocuparse por nada ni los vulturis, ni la manada, nada solo dedicarnos a ser felices a tener nuestra eternidad juntos

hola si U_U llego a su finc pero bueno si ustedes quieren secuela diganme y la hago, las espero por mis demas fic.s


End file.
